How I Went From Nothing
by crystallyrica
Summary: Dear Diary, my name is Sakura Haruno and my life sucks.
1. Introducing the Dumbass

Hey guys, so this is the first instalment of How I went from nothing or HIWFN for short. Its sakura-centric and in diary form. Warning, it has a high-rating because it has language Hidan would approve of.

Enjoy!

...

Dear Diary,

So today I was late for my dead end job because I slept in. Again. Great. Just what I needed. Not that the managers noticed. They never do. Heck, they are too busy getting high in the office to care.

Anyway.

I hate my fucking life. I work at this dead-end job at the movie theatre that pays minimum wage for too much bullshit. (Yeah I know I have a swearing problem. Deal with it.) The people there suck, I have to fake smile my entire shift and hold back from punching the shit out of the next idiot to cross me. Ugh. And I am not only talking about the customers.

I have one friend there, her name is Tayuya. She's okay, she will talk to me and when she gets bored, leave me to talk to someone else. Today, she was telling me about a catfight in the backroom that happened before I came, that the 'dumbass' broke up. In case you are wondering who the dumbass is, it is Zaku Abumi. He even glared at me today. Hahaha. I used to have a crush on this guy a year ago, and then that Kin bitch told everyone saying I was obsessed with him and now he acts like an asshole to me. Wow.

He's hot though, but no personality. He has spiky black hair and lean-ish build.

Anyway I hate my job. People bully me here, usually because of my pink hair or the 'dumbass.' But its not like I take it, I sass back. Just so I can get my daily dose of being called a bitch.

I also got to talk to Dosu today. He told me how much drugs he took on the weekend at a rave. C ool story bro. Though the convo was cut short when he left to talk to Tayuya.

But guess what happened today? The dumbass strikes again. I was taking cups back to the stockroom and he was standing right beside the shelf where I would put the cups. Playing on his stupid phone. I figured to be the grownup and just put the cups away so I move beside him. He immediately gives me a dirty look and leaves. Thanks asshole.

It's things like this that set me off. So I had to cool down in the break room.

The rest of my shift was uneventful. I still had to see him though.

Till next time~

Sakura Haruno


	2. My life Sucks

Hey guys, so this is the second instalment of HIWFN. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Enjoy!

...

Dear Diary,

Ugh, have I ever told you my life sucks? Yeah? Well I'll say it again.

MY LIFE SUCKS.

I have a shit job, no boyfriend. I may or may not be still crushing on the dumbass. (I'm a masochist, I know!) No car. Can't pay my bills. My family wants me to move out. Only one friend that barely gives me the time of day. I am socially awkward, depressed and lazy. I can't pay for my student loans and the tuition to medical school. Sigh..

I really suck.

To top it off, today was a horrible day at work.

I happened to pass by the pop room to overhear a conversation between Zaku, Tayuya, Kin and Dosu.

It went like this:

T: Hey guys, don't make fun of her. It's mean.

D: But she's ugly. I mean really? Pink hair. What a freak.

Z: And the worst part is that freak likes me. Hahaha.

K: Eww really? She shouldn't like anyone. Did you see how fat she got?

Yeah, so I left. Went to get myself a coke and I turn around and see Kin. She said snidely- " Are you sure you don't want to drink water? I mean, you don't want to gain more weight." And then everyone laughed and someone shouted 'fatty'. So hurtful. I flipped them off and went to cry in the bathroom. It's a good thing my shift was over too.

I am not fat! I am slim with a cute butt. Sure, I have a little belly poking out but I'm not anorexic like that bitch Kin.

Although, maybe I should go to the gym…

Till next time~

S.H.


	3. Flirting with dumbass

**Dear Diary,**

Another day of work but not as terrible as one may think.

Zaku may or may not like me.

Of course, perhaps the dumbass is not so bad. I may like him too.

The reason I think he likes me is because he was FLIRTING with me today.

OMG! Of course it happened after Kin and her fat mouth had to put me down again.

It went like this:

K: Sakura, I think you don't have a bf is because your forehead is too big. Hahaha

Me: Well the reason you don't have one is because you are such a bitch.

K: At least I'm pretty. Sorry Sakura that you can't relate. (leaves)

Z: Hey Sakura, your forehead isn't much but I like your mouth. *winks*

Fangirls! He likes my mouth! I don't know why I am so desperate for a silly compliment but I take what I can get, right?

 _Till next time~_

 _Sakura Haruno_

 **Dear Diary,**

Today fucking sucks. I spent a good portion of my shift crying in the bathroom because of Kin's insults.

Zaku is still flirting with me at least. I think I love him...

And then I tried to talk to Tayuya and she says she doesn't want to be friends anymore because apparently, she doesn't want Kin to make fun of her.

My ONLY fucking friend left me. I'm even tearing up as I write this. I had no-one left! I cant get anyone else. I suck at social interaction.

And just when you thought it couldn't get worse, I came home to my parents yelling at me and telling me to pack.

They lost the house because of the economy. Now we have to live in a camping trailer at a truck stop. What the fuck!

My life is shattering, I'm losing everything. I'm losing my sanity.

 _Till next time~_

 _Sakura Haruno_

 **Dear Diary,**

Its official. I love Zaku Abumi. Yeah sure, he's an asshole but I don't know I cant imagine life without him.

He said hi to me today and even put his arm around me. I bet Kin was jealous~

My day was quite uneventful and I am growing used to living in a trailer.

I don't like truckers staring at me though…

 _Till next time~_

 _Sakura Abumi_


	4. Depression's Chokehold

**Dear Diary,**

Do you want to know what depression feels like?

It's like a cold hand gripping your neck and occasionally squeezing so that you can only breathe enough to survive but not to function. It's like your emotions are comatose. That's how I feel. My father told me I was useless. And my mother told me I put on weight. They weren't nice about it either...

Zaku ignored me today when I said hi to him. I wonder what I did wrong. Kin did her usual bitchiness and Tayuya even joined in. Bitch.

I can barely get out of bed anymore. I was waiting for the bus today and I considered stepping in front of a semi.

I feel worthless. Like I'm going nowhere. Trapped. Not moving forward. I don't even have anyone to talk to about it.

I was eyeing one of the knives at work and wondered how bad would Kin feel if I killed myself right there?

She probably wouldn't care. I don't think anyone would...

 _Till maybe next time~_

 _Sakura Haruno_

I apologize for this very dark chapter. Please don't hate. But this is part of her journey


	5. Work it out

**Dear Diary,**

I woke up this morning and eyed the knife on the counter. This is becoming a habit. My parents were shouting again so I decided to go out for the day since I have no work today. I browsed through malls, which was depressing because I am probably too fat to fit in clothes. And then like a mirage, across from the store was a gym. So I bought gym clothes and went to workout figuring I might as well do something about it.

It was fun, people were nice and not judgemental. I even met a girl a year older than me. Her name is Tenten. She showed me how to use the equipment and she hung out with me. We even got lunch together. I haven't felt that good in days. I think I forgot to get her number. Damn it. Anyways, I decided to get a membership because I enjoyed the gym. Tenten even said we can be gym buddies.

Thank you Tenten for making me feel less worthless.

Till next time~

Sakura Haruno


	6. Shatter

**Dear Diary,**

I don't fucking love him. He's dead to me.

Zaku did the unforgivable today at work and to think I actually liked him! I went to the back stockroom to grab more cups and he's in a full make out session with that cow Kin! Ew! I said: What the fuck! I thought you liked me? Heres how the convo went:

Z: No, what made you think that?

S: Idk. Calling me babe and flirting all the time.

K: Bitch, he was leading you on! He likes to fuck with girls like you.

Z: I am not denying that. Plus why would I like you?

K: Yeah you're ew.

Z: I could never like someone who is so ugly, and useless.

I ran out of the room crying while they laughed.

I went to tell my manager, Orochimaru and guess what he did?

HE SAID SUCK IT UP AND SLAPPED MY ASS

I said to him that I can get him fired for that and he said: Do it and watch you never get work ever.

Sexual harassment and threats? WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK.

I feel so violated! and I cant do shit about it.

Till next time~

Sakura Haruno


	7. Friendship

Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading my story and don't get too depressed over Sakura's situation. Also be sure to read my other story Royal Pain. Thank you beautiful people and enjoy!

 **Dear Diary,**

Good news! My family got a place! We moved in last night. It's really pretty and I love my room especially the closets. Today was also payday so I decided to go shopping to fill that closet since school is starting in a few weeks. But that's not just it. I was at the mall and I bumped into Tenten and she introduced me to her friends, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Karin. They are so nice. They accepted me like family and YES I got their numbers. ooh Tennie just texted me inviting me to a movie tomorrow. Ughh Kin. But I'm with my new friends. YAY I HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE!

I told them about my situation and they said I don't deserve that. Karin even said that I should apply for a new job. She is even going to put a word in at the office she works at. It's MEDICAL reception. One step toward my dream of being a doctor and not useless!

I'm so excited for tomorrow. How can I sleep?

Till next time~

Sakura Haruno


	8. Not Like The Movies

**Dear Diary,**

Today didn't go as planned. I was weak in front of my friends. I hope they are not ashamed of me.. We went to the movie and met up a a few guys: Neji (Hina's cousin/Tennies bf), Naruto (Hina's bf), Sai (Ino's bf), Suigetsu, Shikamaru and Sasuke. I think Karin likes Suigetsu because there is a lot of passive aggressive flirting. I even asked Ino and she said totally. Shikamaru is the receiver of Temari's sass. It's so funny. Sasuke is quiet but cool and cute? Anyways, the guys accepted me. Naruto is like a brother. Suigetsu even said that if anyone hurts me he will kill them. Temari said: that's my job! So nice!

When the guys went to get tickets, Kin insulted me again.

K: oooh lookie here. It's fattie-chan and her loser friends.

Temari: Are you talking to us? Are you talking to US? Girl, if security was not here I would drag you by your greasy hair and snap your anorexic body like a twig.

Meanwhile I just cried.

Ino asked me why I didn't do anything, I told her it happens all the time.

They must think I'm pathetic...

Till next time~

Sakura Haruno


End file.
